I Will Be
by GenniBaby
Summary: Riku is regretful of the things he has done, so he decides that a letter telling Sora that his feelings and he'll wait for a reply. Will he get one he is looking for? SoRiku. No sex. Sorry. XD


**Okay, so I was typing, no, TRYING to type I Do's third and crappy chapter. When I was listening to a song that made me super charged and then...I decided to write this! It's SoRiku, so it should fend you I Do readers, and hate to say it. But as soon as you finish reading this, I Do will no longer be a story I will continue to write. It's is just too difficult right now, maybe I'll restart it later in the summer. But not for now.**

**So...*advoidingdeathglares* without further ado, here's a quickie SoRiku oneshot!

* * *

**

**I Will Be**

_Dear Sora,  
Been awhile, hasn't it? Yeah, I know it's been long. And I'm not so sure why I'm writing to you, since you never read anything. Well, especially not now at least..._

"Sora...?"

The blue eyed boy looked at one of his friends at Hollow Bastion. Which appeared to be Yuffie. Judging on how her face was articulated in a sly fashion, it was obvious she was going to poke fun of Sora.

"What's it like being in _loooooooove?_"

"Y-yuffie!"

_All I wanted to say was, well, what I've always wanted to say to you was. Oh, that can wait, I guess, anyway, I guess I'll start with small talk, how have things been for you? ...What am I saying? It must be difficult for you, since what happen at Destiny Islands, our home. Sometimes I have my faults, just like you, right? Well, looks like I'm having more and more faults than you do right now._

"I just wanna know!" Yuffie said in glee, having fun poking fun at the blushing brunette. "It's obvious that you have been thinking of a special someone ever since you've came back!"

The brunette just gave a goofish smile and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. "Well..."

_You know, I wonder how you've been doing, honestly. I know I've screwed things up for you, me and Kairi, but I've really am trying hard to make this all better. I mean, if you're reading this, you got your memories back, right? So that means you're okay. I'm really glad about that._

"Come on!" Yuffie squealed, all of this was actually making everyone else pay attention to Sora, even Cloud and Leon were paying attention. And that is a shocker. "Spit it out, Sora~!"

"Alright! Alright!"

_Anyways, I guess either way your still mad at me, or maybe your not. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions, that's another fault of mine. Man, I am just cutting corners on what I truly want to say. This is going to be difficult, but this can't be harmful. I can live through this. You can live through this. They're just three little words, right? Nothing big. Strange, how can three words be so big and meaningful? Here I am hitting around the bushes._

Everyone payed attention to Sora, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, so I guess I have this _one_ person who I am guess in _love_ with..."

_Before I spill the beans, I feel like in a reminiscing mood, and I guess your going have to deal with it. Hm...remember the day when we first dueled? You got a mouthful of sand and I had sore wrists the next day. Neither of us knew who was the winner. I guess we both did. Or whatever way you want to put it. That was also the day Kairi came...to be honest Sora, I've been jealous._

"This person has been with me for as long as I know...and they are just a completely, awesome person to be with."

_I've been jealous of Kairi, I know that sounds weird but, it's just...I guess I can't hold it in anymore. Sora..._

"And I love this person to the very core of my heart."

_...I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you! I don't know how many times I can say this, but I love you. I guess I would until my heart stops beating and I can't breathe anymore. I know you take things as a understatement most of the time. So I want to say it one more time._

"And someday, I will see this person again, and I will ask them to be with me for the rest of our lives."

_I love you. And I just wish I could just tell you that day, when I found you and Kairi at the docks...together...instead of just being stupid and calling out the darkness in my heart. If I could've just went up to you, stared straight into your blue saucers, and said those words, none of this would've happen. I'm so stupid. But...I know I can't change that. And I can't change your feelings towards me, all I can do is try to make your life happy._

"Ooo, who's the lucky person?"

_So what I'll do is wait, wait until you call my name, that may be tomorrow, or never, but I'll wait, and until then I'll stay out of your life. And wait..._

"...Kairi."

_wait...wait...wait...for you...Sora, my love.  
Riku _


End file.
